How to Save a Life
by MollyDarkheart
Summary: Molly Lennox leads a very hard life after her dads death in the Air Force. With a little help from her Uncle Will and his secret Military friends I think she'll get along just fine.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes the littlest things in life are the most important, you never know how long you can know a person until one day, they're not there, and they're never coming back. I still have hope in that person, because he was the most important person in my life. Some of you may call him Pops, Old man, or just plain Dad. My dad means a lot to me, and probably a lot more to our country, but he will always be _my_ hero. I'll spare you the sad sob story of my past and get right to the point. After my dad had died in the Air Force, let's just say my life became anything but _normal_.

I am currently sitting at the top of the stairwell in my temporary home that consist of my Aunt Sarah, Uncle Will, and my baby cousin Annabelle. The police had just dropped me off at my Aunt and Uncles, again. This was the fourth time, the first three times were because I tried to run away, this time was because I was out after curfew, and apparently I'm supposed to be "living" here.

"_Will, what are we going to do with her? This is the fourth time this week." _I heard my Aunt say from the living room. _"She is setting the worst example for Annabelle, and I will not allow that in my house!" _I heaved a sigh, and glanced back at Annabelle's door.

"_Sarah calm down, I'm not happy with this either. She's such a sweet kid, maybe she just needs some down time." _He paused._ "Hey, how about I take her for a ride in the Topkick tomorrow? Maybe a good car ride will clear her mind."_

A car ride…? Sure, that'll help me forget about my dad, we used to go on Sunday drives all the time when he'd come home.

"_Will..."_ Aunt Sarah sounded hesitant. _"Are you sure she'd be ready for that?"_ she whispered.

"_Sarah, I think Ironhide will set a good example for her. Its either this or she continues the late night cop car rides_." Aunt Sarah didn't say anything. Uncle Will continued, _"She has to know at some point…"_

I was lost. Who's this Ironhide? What's there to know about? I got up and walked back to my room, or the guest bedroom. Fortunately for me this room was located at the back of the house, and the only window in the room was located just above the back porch roof. I don't know about my Aunt and Uncle, but I am very pleased with this room.

I walked over to the window, slid it open and climbed out. The night was very peaceful compared to my home back in Nebraska. Everyone acts like they want to beat the shit out of each other; I guess that's why it's called, Tranquility, California.

I sat down on the roof and leaned against the house. What was Uncle Will talking about, "she has to know at some point."? His words buzzed around in my head. Probably some more bad news, that's all I need. I sat hugging my knees, but Uncle Will was right about one thing. I did need some down time, being all cooped up in this house wasn't fun at all.

A slight breeze sent a shiver down my spine. My attention then turned toward the sky, the stars were so much brighter here than they were in the city. One thing I never understood was the stars. I mean how could there possibly be other worlds inside each and every one of them? If there really was other life out there like people say, why hadn't they ever shown themselves to mankind?

I heaved another sigh, and brought myself back to earth. Looking out at my families beautiful land and I spotted an old shed in the distance.

"Hmm..." I smiled. "I remember that old thing, that's where we kept the…" A thought suddenly acquired to me, and a smirk crept onto my face.

"I just can't wait until morning."

* * *

Saturday, my favorite day of the week, the first day of the weekend meaning you could sleep in, and if you don't get the chance to sleep in, you still had Sunday. Although in my case, I had to wait until Sunday to do my sleeping in. I had set my alarm to go off around six thirty, so I'd be able to sneak out of the house before anyone woke up.

Lightly closing the back door and tiptoeing off the porch, I broke out into a full sprint to the old shed. The grass was still covered in spring morning dew so I had to suffer with getting my jeans soaked from the knees down; Uncle Will really needed to cutgrass.

I got to the shed and rested a minute; it looked so different, so warn down, like it hasn't been used in years. I was almost afraid to open the door, afraid something might jump out at me, or some kind of animal might attack my face like in the movies. Putting my emotions in my back pocket I reached for the weathered door and hauled it open, then did the same for the other.

Happiness washed over me. "He kept them."

What I found inside was a little unexpected, this old shed used to hold the entertainment of my summers I'd spent here with my family, and sitting right in front of me was the two ATV's my Uncle and me used to race on, go mudding on, and make memories on. I scrambled into the shed, ripped of the cover of the one I suspected to be mine and to my surprise, they were in the same spots they were since my last visit two years ago. It was a little dusty but in great condition, all it needed was some gas and a little oiling, and this baby was ready for anything. I put my hands on the handlebars and heaved the ATV forward and out of the shed so I could fill it up and get it running. I remember Uncle Will used to always have these things in tip top shape, always ready to go, and as usual, my mom was always worried I'd get hurt or something would go wrong.

I went back in the shed to look for the gas jug, but couldn't find it. _Uncle Will probably kept them in the garage_, I thought looking back to the house. "Ugh, I gotta walk _all_ the way back up there…"

Making my journey back to the porch I slipped into the silent house and snuck into the garage. Opening the door I was met by my Uncles big black truck. _So I'm supposed to be taking a ride in that today?_ _Fun…_ _I'd rather be sitting in a cop car._ Turning my attention away from the beast I searched the shelves for a bright red jug that read _Gas_ and to find maybe some oil, and with my luck they were right next to each other, but on the other side of the garage. Tiptoeing my way behind the truck I grabbed both the containers trying not to make an echo. I slipped past the truck once more and out both the doors like a ninja.

Finally filling the ATV with gas, oiled it up a bit, and making sure the brakes worked. I flipped the switch and let her purr. "Yes!" I cheered. Getting comfortable I tapped the throttle making the ATV jump forward. I took a deep breath, hit the throttle again and this time not letting go. It kicked back then roared forward with speed, peeling out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrenalin rushed through me as the wind scarred my face. "Now this is what I call down time!" I yelled with excitement, throwing my fist in the air. "Yeah!"

Roaring around a fallen tree trunk I went deeper into the woods, I searched around for the poorly built bridge that me and my uncle made to cross the shallow creek that runs through these woods. I spotted the creek, but no bridge so I slowed down and stopped. I looked up and down the creek but no old boards in sight. I shrugged my shoulders and continued on my way. I left the forest and decided to detour the farm. It's not like a regular farm with animals and crops they just like to call it a farm, for its endless land. But they do have an old barn that's fun to explore in. I made my way to the barn; it was in better shape than the old shed.

I turned off the ATV, and walked to the barn. Sure it was weathered, but still in better shape. I grabbed the handle to the big barn door, and gave it a good pull. It didn't budge. I pulled again, nothing. Looking at the bottom of the door I noticed the grass had been flattened, like it had been opened recently. "Hmm, I wonder what's inside that's so secret…" I got back on the ATV and rode the trail back to the house. I figured it was way past breakfast, fixing up the ATV took well past maybe an hour to do, and I had to of rode for more than three hours. All this riding was making me hungry, and I could go for a good classic PB and J on whole wheat. I parked the ATV at the back porch and went inside. I was met by my Uncle who was casually standing at the door way. "Have fun?" He asked.

He didn't seem upset, "Yeah, it was great, wet…" I paused motioning to my still damp jeans. "…but great." I reached in the pantry for the peanut butter and bread. Uncle Will stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I see you found the ATVs, the fuel…" he paused. "…but not the helmets." I rolled my eyes. "I don't need a helmet." I coolly said setting them down on the island. My Uncle frowned. "I want you to wear one from now on." I ignored him, opening the refrigerator and grabbed the grape jelly. Going back to the island I began making my lunch. Uncle Will crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame, "Okay?" Spreading the peanut butter on the bread I nodded. Uncle Will sighed, "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the supermarket with me?" Putting the two pieces of bread together I licked the butter knife and threw it in the sink, then cleaned up my mess, "Why, so I can watch Annabelle while you shop? I think I'll pass this great opportunity and go watch some TV on this lovely Saturday afternoon." I dryly replied. I could tell he didn't like what I just said. "Sarah took Annabelle to the park with some of her friends, so it's just you and me today." He said, holding his temper. I was surprised, he normally would have barked at me for talking back like that. I decided to change my mind and give him a chance. "Sure, I'll go…" I bit a big chunk off my sandwich. Uncle Will smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that, and you know what? I'm gonna let you drive the truck." He tossed me the keys almost making me choke on my lunch. "What?!" Uncle Will quickly made his way to the garage door, "Meet me in the truck when you're done." he said ignoring my outburst. I stood there dumbfounded he had that planned all along. Well he is a Lennox after all. I slowly finished my peanut butter and jelly sandwich not wanting to drive that beast of a truck. I can barely drive a Prius let alone a giant truck like that. Lord help the civilians on the road today.

I peeked into the garage and what I saw was really unexpected. Uncle Will was sitting in the passenger seat of the truck looking at the radio and talking to himself, either that or he was singing along to it. Sure we Lennox's are known to do odd things but talking to ourselves is not one of them, I sure hope he was singing. I stepped into the garage, he stopped and looked at me and smiled, I smiled back as I went around to the drivers' side. I opened the door and climbed in. "What'cha listening to?" I asked as I adjusted the seat and mirror. He gave me a confused look, "Listening to?" I lowered the steering wheel, "Yeah, I saw you singing to something, you were playing with the radio and singing." I half laughed. He hesitated, "Ha-ha, oh, no I was on the phone with Sarah…" he paused putting his phone in his pocket. "She called to let me know that she'd be a little late coming home, Annabelle wanted to go to McDonalds." He was so lying. I saw no phone in his hand, but I let it go, he was getting a little sweaty. "Uh huh…" I mumbled as I turned the ignition on. The truck roared to life, I put it in reverse and my Uncle stopped me. "Hold on. Aren't you missing something?" I looked at him, and he tugged at his seat belt. I heaved a sigh and swung my seat belt on. "With a truck like this there's no reason for seat belts! Get in a wreck with this thing and you'll be the one doing the wrecking!" I sort of complemented and complained. Finally backing out of the drive way without destroying anything, I made my way down the gravel path.

"So you're 17 now?" my Uncle asked, attempting to start up a conversation. "Yup, 17…" I said. He pondered for a minute. "Do you plan on going in to the military when you get out of High School?" I stopped at the end of the gravel path and turned onto the road. "Yeah I signed up for it. I plan to go out in the field." Uncle Will nodded in satisfaction. "Maybe I could get you into my form of work. I think you'd like it." I faked a smile, "Yeah, anything that makes a good career will work for me." We sat in awkward silence for quite a while, "So, could I ask you something?" I asked, breaking the tension.

"Shoot"

"Okay, so out on my joy ride this morning, I stopped by the barn…" Uncle Will visibly stiffened, "… I tried opening the door but it was locked, I remember it used to hold a bunch of hay but that was a long time ago. What's in there now?" Uncle Will hesitated, "It's an old barn now Sarah says it's structurally unstable so we keep it locked. There's nothing in there but old wood, maybe a bale of hay or two, nothing too fancy." I laughed, "Everything on the farm is old now." He laughed too. "Stop at this gas station real quick I want to check his oil." I slowed down and turned into the gas station, "Him? It's a him? Normally men call their trucks hers." Uncle Will broke into a full out laughing spree, it honestly wasn't that funny. "I'll be back, I'm going to run in and get some oil. So I can check her oil" He started laughing again and the ignition shut off by itself. Hmm maybe this thing really does need oil. I rolled down the window and leaned on the door. Uncle Will then came back out with two jugs of oil. "Could you pop the hood for me?" He asked as he stood in front of the truck. I did as I was told and "popped" the hood open for him and got out. "You know you can drive this thing from here, I don't mind…" I said, walking up to my Uncle. I saw the engine and stopped. "Holy Shit that looks expensive!" Uncle Will slapped me on the back of the head. "Watch your language, we're in public." He pulled the rod thingy out and did the thing you do to check the oil. "How much did you say you paid for this truck again?" I asked, still drooling over the shining engine. "Didn't have to pay for it, it was a gift." He answered wiping his hands on his jeans. My jaw hit the concrete. "You got this sucker for FREE!?" Uncle Will laughed and closed the hood. "I'd tell you where I got it, but its top secret." He put the extra oil jug in the back seat and got into the drivers' seat. I followed on the passenger side. "I can keep a secret." I had to know! Uncle Will looked at me, "Can you?" I looked him straight in the eyes, and I saw that he was serious. "I'd put my life on it." He smiled, put the truck in reverse, and pulled out of the gas station and back to the house. "Good, put your seat belt on and I'll show you when we get to the house." The truck made a funny noise, and Uncle Will seemed to tighten his grip on the steering wheel. Something fishy is definitely going on here.


End file.
